icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBeat the Heat
iBeat the Heat is the 20th episode and season finale of Season 3 of iCarly. Plot On a hot day, the iCarly gang desperately tries to cool off and Spencer gets a powerful Norwegian air conditioner, recommended by Socko. When the power fails because so many people are using their air conditioners on full power, the Shay - apartment is the only air - conditioned apartment because Spencer has a portable generator. Before long, many people come to the apartment to cool off, including Gibby´s cousin Sabrina (an online - friend of Freddie), several people who appeared in former episodes and many elderly people who were brought there by Mrs. Benson. While Sam tries to make the best of the situation by getting people to massage her in exchange for cool air, Freddie tries to get comfortable with Sabrina´s height and Carly tries to protect her school project, a model of an utopian city, from getting damaged. After some fights start between people, Freddie tries to put Carly on the counter,but he isn't strong enough so Sabrina helps then, Carly makes a speech about how people should use this situation to get to know their neighbours better and make new friends, but before she can finish, the power is back on and everyone leaves. Freddie helps her down and in the end, Freddie accidently squirts lemon into Sabrina´s eye which leads her to (accidentally) stomping Carly´s model city. To view the gallery for this episode, click here Trivia *This episode for the first time does not show the iCarly gang doing iCarly, only talking about it. *This is the second episode located only in Carly's apartment after iWon't Cancel The Show *The Pee-Wee Baby Penguin from iDate a Bad Boy pops up in this episode, when it is sat on by one of the old people. *The old man tells Griffin, "You ''sit on it, Potsie!" when Griffin tells him that he is sitting on his penguin. This is a reference to the show Happy Days and the catchphrase of main character Fonzie : "Sit on it!" Potsie is one of Fonzie's friends. *The final scene when Sabrina stomps Carly´s miniature city is a reference to the classic japanese Godzilla - movies. *A lot of people who appeared in former episodes return in this one: **Lewbert and Mrs. Benson talk about their relationship from iHurt Lewbert. **Mr. Chambers brings his children Chuck and Gia. Chuck can torture Spencer all he wants because Spencer wants to flirt with Gia, and Chuck threatens to take her home if he gets in trouble. **Griffin (Carly´s ex-boyfriend from iDate A Bad Boy) comes to keep his PeeWee Babies cool. **Sabrina made a cameo before in iTwins, as one of the girls dancing in the club (she caused Freddie to spill the drinks he was holding). **Dr. Dresdin (who gave Spencer the allergy medication in iFight Shelby Marx) comes with the excuse to look after Spencer. **Mr. Klemish (who consoled Carly in iEnrage Gibby) excuses himself by "returning" a whisk. **The man with angina is the same man who yelled at the stop sign in iWon't Cancel The Show. Quotes '''Carly: 'on her school project ''Why won´t my little man stick to the sidewalk? '''Spencer: '''Hey, remember that time I got stuck to the sidewalk? And that pandabear started ... wait, that was a dream. '''Spencer: '''Its a fifteen kilowatt liquid propane generator with a nine hundred and ninety-three CC pro-gaurd thirty-five horsepower V-twin engine yeah I said all that. '''Mrs. Benson:' When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to die! Spencer: Wow, that´s a creepy rhyme! External Links #1 Promo 320 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Holiday